My Past
by Anya Lation
Summary: Tru tries, but fails, to save a young boy. But when her dreams remind her of her past, she is determined to try again.
1. Simon Gentry

Please Please Please R&R! I need reviews! hope you like my story. Enjoy!  
  
Tru woke up that day on the livingroom floor. "what the..." she said. she had no idea how she ended up on the floor last night, and couldn't find out, either, because she fell asleep before her brother came home last night. He went out to a bar to gamble. Tru regretted letting him go, but was too tired to protest.  
  
Harrison, her brother, came out of his room, yawning.  
  
"You just let me sleep on the floor when you came home last night?" Tru asked her brother, furiousley. How could he be so careless? She had no blankets, no pollow, nothing.  
  
"Uh, you looked, ah, comfortable?" Harrison said. Tru could tell he was making it up all along. That's the way it always worked, when you lived with Harrison.  
  
The phone rang. Tru Quickley got off the floor and answered it. It was Davis, her boss at the morgue.  
  
"Tru?" said Davis.  
  
"Yes?" replied Tru.  
  
"There's another body here. I need you to come down to the morgue."  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way."  
  
She hung up, and went to her room to change. When she returned, she put on her shoes and Jacket and headed out the door. Harrison stopped her.  
  
"Uh, is there anything I can do to-" he paused. "Help?"  
  
Tru knew he was trying to make up for leaving her on the floor last night. "Maybe, #1, if the body asks for help, #2, if I need it." and without further adeau, she left for the morgue.  
  
As she walked down the street, she watched the cars and buses go by, glancing through the windows incase she should see anything suspicious.  
  
The wind blew pretty harshely that morning, and Tru was thankful that she had her coat. sooner or later she reached the Morgue.   
  
She walked down the hall of the great building, and then entered the room in wich she would preform the autopsy in. Davis was there, ready for action.  
  
"Hey Tru," he said.  
  
"Hey Davis," she replied.  
  
The body was of a small boy, about eleven years old, bleach blonde hair, in wich was long enough to round over his entire forehead, but instead was gelled up unto spikes.  
  
"So how did he die?" asked Tru. he had no shots, or stab wounds.  
  
"He drowned in his pool. According to some of his classmates, he had a bit of an ego, this one," said Davis.  
  
"He looks like it, too," Tru replied. He wore drenching wet clothes, consisting of an expensive leather brown coat, Ambercrombie T-shirt, average boy denim shorts and thong sandals.  
  
"So what was his name?" Tru asked.  
  
"Simon Gentry."  
  
"I've heard of the Gentrys. they make alot of money, so I'm not surprized he died because of a pool." then she added, "Before you leave, I need the address to this kids house, so I can try to save him if he asks me."  
  
"Fortunatley, they gave me the address incase we needed to send them a death cirtifercate, or something like that." He took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Tru.  
  
She memorized it as best she could. "Thanks. now you have to leave the room so he can ask. nothing personal, it's just how this power works."  
  
Davis left, and Tru stood close to the boy. And sure enough, his head turned towards her, and his eyes opened.  
  
"I'm too rich to die!"  
  
Suddenly, the whole day went backwards right before her eyes, and before she knew it, she was on the floor, and her eyes were closed.  
  
She quickly got up, ignored her brother and went streight to her room to change.  
  
"Tru?" asked Harrison, confused.  
  
As she grabbed the frame of her door and swung around it, she replied, "It's a rewind day!"  
  
She emerged from her room, and much quicker than yesterday,--HER yesterday,--se got her coat and shoes on and left for the gentrys' house. 


	2. Sometimes, your past becomes your future

This part makes the story a little more interesting. R&R please!  
  
Tru ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, repeating the address over and over. something in her conconce motivated her, kept each of her steps in unison, grace, speed, and most of all, determination. No matter how tired she was, no matter how many people she ran into, she never stopped, even for a breath. She knew she didn't have much tima at all, and the little voice inside her head kept telling her: keep going, you have to keep going, you have to save him. all she thought about was Simon's life, and what he would become, and everything society would gain from his living. Nothing could stop her. Not even a gun.  
  
She finally arrived at the Gentrys' home, and frantically knocked on the door. A woman a little older then Tru answered the door. She had short, blonde hair, and glasses.  
  
"Hello," she said. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tru," she said, trying to catch her breath between sentences. "I really need to see Simon," she said. "Now."  
  
"I don't know of anyone named Tru," said the woman. "So Simon probably doesn't, either."  
  
"Please, ma'am, I'm trying to save his life!"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me." Suddenly, Tru shoved the woman out of the way, and ran through the house, calling for Simon.  
  
"He's by the pool!" said a teenage boy's voice from upstairs.  
  
"Tru ran desperaley around the house, looking for the pool before it was too late.  
  
She came to a door, with windows all over it, so that you could see through it. she saw the pool, and saw Simon, and yelled for him.  
  
"Simon!" she screamed. He turned around quickly, and just as fast, Tru heard a scream, and a splash. she ran to Simon as fast as she could, and pulled him out of the water. She checked for his pulse. Nothing. He was gone. Gone forever.  
  
'I need to get out of here quick, before they think I drowned him.' she thought. Even though she knew it was her fault. She surprised him, and he fell. He fell to his death. She knew it. She would know it for the rest of her life.  
  
Tru walked back home, saddened by the death of the boy. The only thing she could think about was that it was her fault. She kept telling herself, 'He would have died anyway, whether I was there or not. It's not my fault!' And another voice in her head protested, and told her, 'Of course it's your fault, you caused him to die. If you hadn't have called him, he might have been able to live. There were many other ways to save him, and you chose the wrong one. The one that would let him fall, and gasp for air, without knowing he was in water. You might as well have drowned him.' The voice just wouldn't give up, and Tru did everything she could to stop it. 'It's not my fault, it's not my fault, it's not my fault,' she kept telling herself. But no matter what, the voice always interrupted, saddening her more and more. ' You did it, you killed him.'  
  
Tru decided to take a nap when she got home, just to clear her head from all these voices. She layed down on the couch, trying to think of something else. She soon drifted off to sleep, and dreamed a familliar dream.  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Tru was in the hospital waiting room, waiting for a dear friend to give birth to her first child. When she finally gave birth, Tru could enter the hospital room.  
  
The baby was so small and helpless, and crying, wich is natural for a newborn. After the mother was done holding her baby, the nurse did everything that she was supposed to do, and finally layed it in the nursery.

Tru and her friend talked for awhile, talking about plans for the baby, plans for herself, and most of all, how much she loved him.

Suddenly, Harrison came in, of course, his hands over his eyes. "Someone took the baby!"

Both of their faces got hot. "What do you mean, 'someone took the baby?'" Tru asked, confused.

"He's not in the nursery."

"Oh my god," said Tru's friend. She started breaathing heavily.

Tru and Harrison ran to the nurse. "Do you know where the baby is?" Tru asked.

"He should be in the nursery."

"He's not there."

"Oh my," said the nurse. She walked over to the secretary. "Lock up the hospital, a baby's been stolen."

end dream sequence

Tru woke up suddenly. "Why did I remember that?" She asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly, she knew. Simon, the boy who was dead at the time, was her best friend's baby...

Oooh, what's Tru gonna do now? hehe. R&R! please and thank you!


End file.
